


Date Night

by lavenderfieldsforever, Mystrangefiction



Series: Moves in Manhattan [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cock Tease, Cooking, F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Hands, Holding Hands, Kissing, Making Out, Spaghetti, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfieldsforever/pseuds/lavenderfieldsforever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrangefiction/pseuds/Mystrangefiction
Summary: It's your first date with Sonny and he's invited you to his place to cook you dinner.





	

You sit at your desk with your eyes closed. Your elbows are on the table and your fingers are massaging your temples. You feel like crap, and you curse the inventor of alcohol.  
You jump, startled after your phone suddenly vibrates on your desk. You flip it over to see who’s calling. Dominick. You smile to yourself, loving that Sonny used his real name in your phone. It’s like he’s encouraging you to use it. You like how he reacts to you saying his name.  
You also like that he always seems like he's trying to keep himself under control. At any second nice, charming Sonny could just disappear and all that would be left is Dominick. You can see it in the way his body goes rigid when you touch him. The way his fingers dug into your skin when you whispered his name. He keeps himself so nicely under control. Always kind and considerate. Always Mr. Manners. It makes you want to know how dominating he could be when he lets go of that control.   
Oh, the possibilities.  
Your hungover day dream makes you miss the call. You scramble to pick up the phone and call him back.  
“Hey gorgeous, how ya feeling?” Sonny greets you on the first ring. You can’t help but smile.  
“Oh you know, just feel like someone river danced on my head,” you say, leaning back in your chair and closing your eyes.  
“Ouch, I’m sorry,” Sonny says with concern in his voice.  
“Listen, I know we saw each other last night...”   
“This morning,” you say, correcting him. He laughs softly into the phone.  
“Right, this morning.” You hear the smile in his voice.  
“Would it be crazy if I ask to see you tonight?” Sonny continues quickly before you can answer. “I can come to your place, or you can come to mine and I can make you my Mom's spaghetti?”  
Your smile couldn’t possibly get any bigger. “Sonny, I...”  
“Yeah, I totally get it,” Sonny says defeatedly.  
“No, no, Sonny, I’d love that!” you say quickly.  
“Yeah? Well my place might be better since your kitchen is still in boxes.”  
You roll your eyes at the phone. “It’s a date,” you say cheerfully.  
“Perfect, my place at seven?” Sonny ask.  
“See you then!”

 

Later that night

 

“4B...” you say under your breath as you locate the buzzer for Sonny’s apartment. “It’s me,” You say into the intercom.  
“Who’s me?” you hear Sonny ask. You look at the buzzer confused.  
“Got ya!” Sonny says, laughing as the door to his building clicks open. You shake your head and walk in.  
Sonny meets you at the door to his apartment in jeans and a snug-fitting, long sleeved t-shirt.  
“Hey,” he says cooly.  
“Hi,” you say with a smile.  
He opens the door wider so you can step through.  
“Come in, make yourself at home,” he says, closing the door and walking to the kitchen. He looks right at home with a dish towel slung over his shoulder, stirring a big pot on the stove. He pulls down two plates and fills them with spaghetti.  
“Can I help?” You feel a little awkward just standing there and figure helping with dinner might break the ice.  
“This is pretty much done; I’m just finishing up the garlic bread. You can open that bottle of wine if you want,” he says over his shoulder as he continues cooking.  
You move down the counter to the wine bottle. You both work in a comfortable silence, like this is how it’s always been.  
“Where are your wine glasses?” you ask with your back to Sonny.  
“Up here,” Sonny says right behind you.   
He reaches up to the cabinet right above you, causing his chest to press against your back. You find yourself leaning into him slightly, enjoying the contact.  
“Thanks,” you say as he places the glasses down in front of you.  
He puts his hands on the counter, effectively trapping you. He kisses your hair.  
You turn around and Sonny smiles coyly down at you. You’re both so close and the memory of last night lingers between you.  
“Dinner’s ready,” he says softly as he backs away from you.  
You turn to pick up the glasses and wine while Sonny carries your plates to the table. He’s playing a flirtatious game, and you love it.  
He sets the plates down and pulls out your chair. You sit and he begins to pour you a glass of wine.  
“Not too much, I’m still recovering.”  
He nods and pours himself a glass as he sits down across from you.   
“I hope you like it,” Sonny says, unfolding his napkin. “I haven’t met anyone who doesn’t.”  
You take a bite of spaghetti. It’s absolutely delicious. You close your eyes and just enjoy it. It’s been awhile since you had a good home cooked meal. When you open your eyes, Sonny is looking at you. He hasn’t taken a bite yet.  
“That good, huh?” he asks with a grin.  
You giggle and take a sip of your wine.  
“Yes, very good. It’s your mom’s recipe?”  
Sonny nods as he takes a bite.  
“Did she teach you how to cook?”  
The rest of dinner is spent enjoying the food and company. Sonny tells you about his family and how much he adores his mother and sisters. He tells you about growing up with a big Italian family on Staten Island, and then it’s your turn to tell him about your southern family and your crazy redneck cousins in Georgia.  
“I’ve never been down south,” Sonny says thoughtfully while you both clear the table.  
“It’s beautiful. A lot different than here, obviously,” you say, opening his dishwasher and placing the plates inside. “Don’t get me wrong, New York has its own unique beauty, but the south just feels different.”  
You shut the dishwasher and turn around to see Sonny leaning against the kitchen counter. His arms are folded across his chest and he’s biting the inside of his lip.   
He reaches a hand out to you. You take it and he pulls you against him, wrapping his arms around your waist. Your arms slip around his neck and your fingers move through his hair.  
“You look beautiful tonight,” he says softly, looking down at you.  
“Thank you.”  
You smile at him as your hands slide down to his chest.  
“I like this shirt.” Sonny’s face fills with surprise.  
“Really?” he asks, looking down.  
Your hands slide around his biceps and squeeze.  
“Definitely. It fits really well,” you say without looking away from his chest.  
You look up at him for a moment before you stand on your tiptoes and pull him down for a kiss. Sonny kisses you deeply and pulls you tighter against him. You can feel how much he wants you through his jeans. His hands move from your waist to the backs of your thighs. In one quick movement he lifts you up and turns to place you on the counter, never breaking the kiss. Your legs wrap tightly around his middle as his mouth moves to your neck. He slowly glides his tongue across your collarbone and you let out a soft moan. You reach for his belt and undo the buckle.  
“Are you sure?” Sonny asks, breathless. He takes a step back and you laugh at his disheveled appearance. His hair a mess from your fingers, lips red and swollen, and his pants couldn't get any tighter.   
“I am very sure,” you say, grabbing the belt buckle and tugging hard. The belt slides from Sonny’s waist, making a snapping sound.   
Sonny practically pounces on you. He lifts your shirt over your head and tosses it on the floor. You try to work the button on his jeans. Before you can get them unbuttoned, he picks you up and carries you down the hallway towards his bedroom.  
“If we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do this right,” he breathes in your ear.  
You smile as he lays you down on the bed. He stands at your feet and peels his shirt off, looking down at you.  
“You're gorgeous,” he says as he climbs on top of you.  
You part your knees to let him in and he nestles his hips between yours, pressing his hardness against you. You wrap your legs around him and buck your hips into his. You reach again for the button on Sonny’s jeans when his pocket vibrates. You both freeze.  
“That's the station,” Sonny say, sitting back on his heels and pulling the phone from his pocket. “Hey Sarg.”  
You toss your arms above your head and sigh. Sonny’s eyes never leave your body as his Sergeant relays information about a case they just caught. You decide to have a little fun while he's on the phone.  
You sit up on your knees in front of him and begin to kiss his neck and nibble his earlobe. He reaches up to put his free hand around your waist when you take his wrist and hold it by his side. You push him down on the bed and he smiles.   
“You need me now?” He says into the phone. His voice sounding gruff.  
You kiss down his chest and graze your teeth across his nipple. Sonny coughs back a moan and you smile against his skin. You move down his torso and flick your tongue across his belly button. Sonny’s hand instantly knots in your hair. You move farther down and bite his hip bone.  
Sonny rocks his hips upward and throws his head back with a sharp inhale.  
“Okay. Yeah. I'll come as soon as I can,” Sonny says panting into the phone. You giggle at his choice of words.  
You unbutton his jeans finally and pull the zipper down as Sonny hangs up the phone. He places his hands over yours.  
“I gotta go in,” he says.  
You give him a pouty face.  
“Not down for a quickie?” you say, raising an eyebrow.  
Sonny pulls you on top of him and squeezes your ass roughly, making you squeal with delight. You like this rough side of him.  
“When I get you where I want you, there won't be anything quick about it, sweetheart,” Sonny says with a promising smirk.  
“Now, I'm gonna get you in a cab. I need a cold shower,” he says, giving you a quick kiss.


End file.
